RWBBY: Rebirth
by DrSanjiZant
Summary: (The Official RWBBY Rewrite!) Once, an Ice Princess met a lowly commoner. The two of them shared a dream: To become some of the strongest Hunters ever. Now, with time having gone by and distance having separated them, what will happen? And is love possible for these two very different people? Or will love come from another source?
1. Chapter 1

_**Well... THIS story needed to get a huge rewrite since last year. To those who don't know what I'm talking about, last year, starting on the December before THAT year, I began work on a story known as RWBBY. It was a poorly written, poorly edited story that had an OC who was, for a lack of better words, too powerful and too close to being a Gary Stu. I attempted to fix that with later chapters, but the story was too far hurt for anything good to come out. I had failed as a writer, and for that, I'm sorry.**_

 _ **However, I then began work on other stories. I worked and made myself better, while pushing the matter of a rewrite further and further back. Sadly, this meant that I lost a lot of the original plot line for said story. I've worked it, reworked it, and done things to try and reinvent the wheel, basically. However, no matter what I've thought, i have one simple goal in mind:**_

 _ **I want you guys to all love this story. I was unaware of how popular the first story would be. In any case, I am grateful to all of you for your support.**_

 _ **So, without much more hesitation, what's the story going to be changing?**_

 _ **Well, I've decided I'm going to try and stick closer to the in-show actions and personalities of the characters, for one. For two, I've decided that it's best to start MUCH earlier in the timeline. How much earlier?**_

 ** _Let's dive in!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Beginnings of a Future**

 _The cold air of Atlas flowed over the young woman's body, her dress barely thick enough to help her through the night that seemed to stretch an infinite distance. With a shivering sneeze, the girl began to pace around the large, brick road that stretched between the large manor that was her home, and the town that she'd long wanted to explore. However, sneaking out at night proved to be the least smart idea that she, Weiss Schnee, age 12, had been "blessed" with in quite a long time._

 _"I should have gone with a coat..." Her father, however, refused to allow the girl to explore the town, saying that the lowly workers "did not deserve such a chance" and that she had much training to do. With a sigh, the girl resigned herself to the fate of waiting for a servant to come out of the manor at this late hour to bring her inside. With a step toward the manor, she began the trek through the cold, somewhat snowy path._

 _"Yo. You look... pretty cold, actually."_

 _The voice that drifted toward Weiss was somewhat light, a sweet and kind voice. For a moment, Weiss was shocked as she turned to face the owner of the voice. However, when she did turn, she was greeted by a boy who seemed to be her same age, albeit being slightly shorter with green hair in a mohawk style. Dressed in a large, brown jacket with fur lining the inside, huge gloves, and thick pants that seemed able to handle a blizzard, His large, bushy mohawk, which was accompanied by stubble on both sides of his head, was thick as fur, while the tail reached all the way down to his waist. The most amazing feature, however, was how dark his skin was: As brown as chocolate with large, orange colored eyes. That type of skin color was rare in Atlas, where the skin color was usually either pale, or pale-peach._

 _Another rare trait, rarer than his skin color, was the fact that the boy seemed to have no arms. His jacket's sleeves merely fluttered in the cold wind, with a pair of straps holding it to his body. It would seem to be awkward for him putting it off and on, to Weiss anyway._

 _"W...who are you?" Weiss blinked, having never met a boy close to her age, was slightly taken aback by his rather blasé attitude. However, she had her pride, and she knew not to trust a person's face, no matter how young they were. Her voice was supposed to be strong, to show no fear._

 _Instead, half way through asking the question, her voice broke into a shiver as she gasped and held her sides, unable to stop shaking from the cold._

 _"Uh... Name's Bran. Bran Spaltung. You seem... really cold." Removing his jacket with an ease that she'd never have guessed, the boy jacket was slipped around her body. The way he shimmied was a little funny, but soon enough, he had the jacket around her body, using his teeth as a way to hold it for her. With a bit of confusion, she slipped her arms into the unused arms of the jacket and pulled it tight around her body. The warmth immediately made the girl almost moan in delight. Biting her lip before she did, however, Weiss looked at the boy, who only smiled a goofy, chipped tooth smile._

 _"Thank you... Mr. Spaltung..." She felt her pride starting to slip, since she'd never been treated so kindly by a stranger before. The maids and servants, save for the butler Klein, all gave false smiles to her and treated her kindly to her face. Yet, under that pretense of such kindness, even she could sense the falseness of those smiles. However, this... this was given to her purely as an act of kindness. It was... alien to her._

 _"Nah, don't call me that! M'name's Bran! Hehe, don't worry about forgetting it... One day, I'm gonna become a famous Huntsman, greatest of all the Hunters of all the lands!" With his huge grin, as well as the fact that he seemed to possess no arms (his undershirt being a long-sleeved shirt with said sleeves wrapped around his body tightly.), it seemed... well, a bit silly.. So silly in fact, Weiss covered her mouth and began to giggle._

 _"Oh is that so? Well, I'm going to become a great Huntress and I'm the heir to the Schnee Dust Company. I am Weiss Schnee, and that is my goal!" Weiss had been dreaming of becoming a huntress for a while now, watching as her father's actions pushed the company into darker and less... civil-oriented ways. However, were she to become a Huntress, she may very well have the power to fix those views._

 _"Really?! Sweet! Hmm... Ok, then! Let's make an oath! You and me, we will become strong! In fact, why don't we train together? That way, no one can beat us at that! We can be like, I dunno, a dynamic duo! Bran the Man, and Weiss the Ice!" With that, he grinned at her and looked with pride. Weiss, on the other hand, was unable to give any look save for one of shock. He'd only just met her, and here he was, ready to make a promise with her? Was he trying to start something with her...? However, despite the initial worry, she felt her worry beginning to melt. He was a strange person, but he was kind. He was willing to ask her to join him in getting stronger, and that would be a good way for her to lead, in any case._

 _With a smile of her own, she nodded and looked in his eyes,_

 _"Ok, sure!_ "

* * *

With a jolt, Weiss awoke, her head jerking side to side. For a moment, she swore she had felt someone's hand on her own. Her eyes darted from side to side, before she took her spot of leaning her head out the window. Two days ago, the now 17 year old Heiress had decided to leave her home of Atlas for the Hunters academy of Beacon. Her father had been willing, giving her what she wanted. Like he almost always did...

With a frown, she looked out the window... when she realized they were landing prematurely.

'What in the world... why are we landing so suddenly...? Haven't we picked up all the students?'

Around her, the other students began to talk amongst themselves, before the door to the hatch opened up. Slowly, one of the staff members that helped the ship walked out of the hatch, before returning with a HUGE duffle bag. Dark green with signs of wear and tear, the bag was obviously from someone who didn't have much money. However, what was a shock to the group (especially to Weiss) was when the owner walked onto the ship.

Dressed in a huge, dark brown jacket, leather pants with the pattern of a snake's skin, and with huge combat boots that were black as midnight, the owner was huge: 7'4", with huge muscles that showed under his shirtless torso. He struck an impressive figure, even more so with the indeterminate look on his face. However, what could get even more attention would be his hair: Shaved at the sides, with a green-colored mohawk that was still as bushy and long as ever, was the guy that Weiss had met so long ago.

Bran Spaltung was going to Beacon, and he'd definitely changed. He'd changed quite a lot in only five years. However, the same sweet charm seemed to reside in those eyes, the same eyes that had gazed in hers when he'd given up his jacket to her all those years ago. All those years ago... and yet, she'd never seen him again until now.

Of course, she'd also never expected to see him with actual arms!

 _'But... he never had much money. I mean, he grew up in the poor districts, did he not? He never mentioned any family, nor any money. In fact, he always seemed to be going without. Those clothes of his, they were always so big... he always wore hand-me-downs that came from someone bigger than even he was... and now he's bigger than even someone who would wear THOSE! He's a giant now! His torso is bigger than me! I doubt I could even wrap my arms half way around him! I-"_

Suddenly, she blinked in the middle of her thoughts.

 _'Why did I just think about wrapping my arms around him? ...We haven't even talked in years, not since he... he...'_ Slowly, her thoughts turned to that day. It hurt to think such things, and she felt a bit... like it was her own fault. With a sigh, she turned her attention to the boy whom she'd not seen for so long.

Each step he took was powerful, thudding on the carpeted floor. His hair bounced and swayed like a tail, before Bran took a seat on an empty row, as the staff member struggled to drag the bag to him. Suddenly, his face of concentrated normalcy was broken by a huge, goofy grin.

"I told you to let me carry it." Reaching over, he grabbed the bag with one hand and swung it up into the holding net. The staff member gave a look of absolute shock, before weakly walking to his spot in the cockpit. Meanwhile, the students began to talk amongst themselves, the boys whispering how he looked like a manly man. The girls, however, were more concerned if he was single. Weiss, meanwhile, was dealing with an inner debate whether she should talk to him now or wait.

 _'Does he remember me? And if he does... does he hate me?'_

* * *

Stepping out of the airship with a groan, Bran smiled once more. Several years had passed since he embarked down the path he chose, to become the most powerful Hunter that ever exsted. It had been painful... very painful. Glancing down at his hand, Bran felt the other initiates passing him by. However, his mind was traveling back in time and space to that cold day in Atlas-

Suddenly, an impact slammed into his back, as a girl squeaked in fear. Turning to the source, the MUCH taller teen was greeted... by a girl in a red cloak, dark red hair, and a look of worry on her face. Leaning over, Bran helped the girl to her feet, a huge grin on his face.

"How ya doin? Name's Bran Spaltung, future Huntsman Master. First day of Beacon, right?"

The girl could only nod slowly, a look of awe on her face. Bran, of course, was used to that. He was a mountain of a man, bigger than anyone he'd ever met. He did stand a good... how tall exactly was he? With a frown and a shrug, he smiled and turned to leave... when he saw that a blonde girl with messy hair, a revealing outfit, and a huge grin on her face was before him.

"Holy crap, you're a freakin' brick house! This place just got ten times better!" The girl grinned more, before winking at him. Bran, despite his large stature, was unused to the attention of a cute girl, so he blushed and rubbed his head.

"Well, I never thought I'd get a compliment like that before. My name's Bran, I was helping out this girl here-" was all he got out, turning to gesture to her, before the blonde frowned and walked to the girl.

"Ruby, you bumped into him and didn't say anything? I thought I taught you better than that!" With a motherly look of disappointment, the blonde gave Ruby, the girl in the red cloak, a deep frown. Ruby, meanwhile, gaped and turned to her with a look of unbelievablity.

"Yang, I'm sorry, but he's not like someone we've seen in Patch! He's so... different!"

"Well, that was a little hurtful..."

"No no, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that i've never met someone who was... well... um..." Slowly, Ruby's eyes lowered in shame, as she seemed to tuck into herself, worry crossing over her features. Before Yang could give her a hug, however, Bran's hand tilted her head up, into his dazzlingly charming grin.

"Gotcha. Sorry, I like to be a bit of a tease. Listen, it's fine to be a little... unused to me. I'm not exactly the average joe here. If you need someone to talk to though as a friend, count me there. Trust me, it isn't like there are places that I can hide!" With his usual cheer on his face, Bran turned and began to walk off, as Ruby's smile returned and Yang's eyes watched him a bit carefully.

Onward he walked, singing a song under his breath as he did so:

" _Listen up: what can you hear?_

 _Does my voice simply disappear/_

 _Sucked away into the void, so empty and so dark?_

 _If there is more to this world/_

 _Then I can be certain at last/_

 _That this drive burning within/_

 _Has some role to fulfill..."_

He did not notice when some of the people noticed his song. He did not notice when some of the students stopped to listen. None of these things came to his mind, none. He was content to sing softly, carry his overstuffed and super heavy (to others) bag, and sing. He was happy with this.

What he failed to notice most of all, however, were the eyes of a girl who knew of the little boy that he'd started as. Those eyes had seen him when he was merely a little kid, no arms and yet willing to bear the burden of the entire world, of the entire universe. They had seen him long ago...

And now, they questioned if he were still inside that much bigger, stronger body.

* * *

Dinner after the... interesting speech was one that Bran would never forget in his entire life. Set before them, on large buffet lines, were PILES of food, from pizza to subs to fried foods... it was a paradise! Bran's mouth was beginning to water, as his eyes glanced over each and every inch of food with the kind of lust a starving man would have for a candy bar.

He almost leaped over the students in his dash for the food. However, as he rushed, he slammed his shoulder accidentally into the side of a second year student dressed in armor, whom was currently already with food. Giving a quick look of sorry, he rushed to the line, when his shoulder was grabbed.

"Hey, you, who the hell do you think you're messin' w-...with..." The red headed knight, who looked pissed at first, was brought to a stuttering standstill when Bran rose to his full height. His eyes went wide as saucers, before he stumbled back in fear and shock. Indeed, now some of the other students, whom were holding food, were amazed by this new guy.

"Talk later, food now!" With a hustle in his step, the tanned teen was third in line for food, already sizing up three plates to carry. Behind him, a blonde male gave a look of shock.

"How... how can you eat after that trip and the speech? My stomach is a little rattled...!"

Turning to him, Bran sized the boy up. He wore a black hoodie, elbow pads and knee pads, jeans, chest armor, and sneakers. Immediately, the bigger teen could sense that the boy was not used to fighting. It just... he didn't have the physique for fighting long term. However, Bran would never judge someone. Maybe he thought the school could help him. So, with a grin, the teenage hulk patted the blonde's shoulder, who immediately almost doubled over from the impact.

"Simple: I've been living off of beef jerky and water for the past four days. I'm hungry for flavor!" With a huge grin, the teen began to stack up each plate with different foods, trying to stack up the plates on one arm. In his other hand, he grabbed two glasses and filled them with juice and milk respectively. The blonde, seeing his huge tray, suddenly grabbed a plate and filled it with food, before following him.

"Wait, you've been living off of that for days!? Why!?"

"Didn't have the money for food, needed to save it up for my gang."

"Wait... gang? You had to use your money for your friends?"

Bran almost tripped up, before putting the tray on the table and sitting down with his massive meal. For a moment, he considered brushing it off, but the blonde chose that moment to sit before him. With a sigh, he nodded slowly and looked at the teenager.

"Yep. We grew up on the streets, so money was... a commodity. I guess you could say, I was the leader. We weren't exactly wanted by anyone... In any case, don't worry about it. Let's just say, I earned money doing jobs, and my gang ate better for it. I was fine with eating bland stuff... sides, now I got this food!"

With a hungry grin, he went back to his food, as the blonde nodded and smiled, eating slowly.

"Hey, my name is Jaune. Jaune Arc, and you are?"

* * *

 _ **And we end on this. I hope you guys all love this story, as it was a blast for me to make.**_

 _ **As always, I will see YOU... on the next chapter. Bye bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Morning, Good Day, Good Evening, and Good Night to all my fans out there, happy and depressed, trolls and trues! How are you all doing on this fantastic, strange, sometimes creepy, sometimes sweet (and also, sometimes squicky) world of Fanfiction? I apologize for all the delays that I gave, due to me losing my job, my panic attacks requiring me to find medical help...**

 **In any case, I am back, and now I return with the second chapter of my promised remake! So where have we left the tales of the powerful Bran and the snow beauty, Weiss? Well, we learned that the two have a history that delves into their childhood pasts, bringing with it an idea of joy and unbidden sorrow. We have learned that the young, skinny, armless boy, who barely seemed fit enough to run a half mile, now stands as tall as a tree and as thick as a mountain. And yet, under that powerful exterior remains the kind hearted boy from so long ago...**

 **Will Weiss and he still be the friends they were in their childhood? What drove them apart all those years ago? And will they be apart of the same team? Find out on this chapter of RWBBY: Rebirth!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**  
 **Beginning the Test of Partners and Friendships!**

Ice-blue eyes opened slowly, squinting slightly at the warm light that flooded the ballroom. Slowly, blinking away the sleep from her eyes, Weiss yawned and stretched, her nightgown flowing around her body as she did so. Standing to her feet, she rolled the luxury sleeping bag up somewhat quickly, as the people around her were awakening, getting ready for the test, or talking in low tones. Those who talked were looking very excited and somewhat childish over the idea of the first day.

'Fools... they have no idea how important and difficult this test can be. One must be ready to handle any and all challenges, and must be ready to find the perfect partner to handle. Thankfully, I have been studying as much as I can, so I would be the perfect partner. I merely must find one who is just as good at strategy, and we would be the best team ever. Beacon, I shall blow you away, and prove to my father that I am truly worthy...!' Her mind full of those thoughts, Weiss grabbed her shower care bag, as well as a change of clothes. With those objects in hand, she walked to the shower rooms, preparing for the day with a shower.

And yet, as she walked, her mind twitched on the memory of Bran Spaltung, her old friend from Atlas.

'I need to focus... He and I probably won't even see each other again! Why, he probably has forgotten-'

"Weiss? Is that you?"

The Schnee froze, mid step and with wide, deer like eyes. Slowly, her whole body turned to the source of the voice, the deep and powerful yet friendly voice, with shock flooding her system.

"...B...Bran..."

* * *

 _"Lady Schnee, I now humbly request that you solve this equation." The math Mentor, Master Vahn, stepped to the side, allowing the 13 year old Schnee to see the board's math problem. Slowly, walking over to it, Weiss began to work out the solution, using all her brain to solve it as fast as she could. Beside her, Master Vahn marked down the seconds using a stopwatch, his eyes flicking between her and the ticking seconds._

 _Rapidly, her hands drew down the work, before she finally put down the final number and stepped aside. Weiss' hands clenched in pride as she slipped them behind her back, waiting for Master Vahn to finish inspecting her work._

 _"Hmm... Very well done, Lady Schnee. Once again, you have proven to be both speedy and effective in understanding and solving issues," he said, pacing around the large, arching windows. Weiss turned to watch him, unflinching while she was giddy on the inside over the praise. How proud her father would be when she-_

 _Suddenly, she saw movement on the corner of one window. Slowly, using his chin and legs, Bran appeared, climbing up to the window, looking flustered and exhausted!_

 _"...never seen such talent for such challenging problems...!" Her teacher droned on, but Weiss had tuned him out, barely able to keep her neutral look as inside, she freaked out._

'What is he doing here?! He doesn't even have arms, how did he climb the walls?! Why must he be so...!?'

 _"It is absolutely incredible to me you could have this skill. I shall talk to your father, to discuss more time toward working you into harder problems." Walking side to side, the man never saw as Bran began to stare at the teacher, then copied his rather march-like walk in an exaggerated way. Donning a smarmy look on his face, the boy began to mock him. Weiss had to stifle a giggle by biting her lip, amazed by her friend's blatant disregard for respect._

 _However, if this continued, she would indeed break under the pressure. So, using all her concentration, she coughed into her hand._

 _"Master Vahn, could I please have some water? I feel a bit ill," Weiss lied, her eyes fluttering slowly as if she were weak. With a false smile, obviously annoyed over both being interrupted and asked to grab her a drink like a common servant, he bowed to her and nodded._

 _"Yes, my lady... Please wait here, I shall return with your drink. In the meantime, please rest yourself." With that, he stepped out of the room, closing the door with a solid, sound-sealing thud of the room._

 _Immediately, Weiss raced over to a window and opened it wide, as Bran poked his head over the window sill._

 _"Hey Weiss! Boy, the guy sure can talk... must love to hear himself bla-"_

 _"What in the world are you doing here?! You know my father will get angry and try to throw you out if you are discovered! Not only that, but almost all of the servants here would rat you out and have you arrested for tresspassing!" Weiss' cheeks burned red, as she stared at her rat-tattered friend, who only slipped into the room and jumped to the floor with a grin._

 _"Hey, come on Weiss, you think I'm that clumsy? If I was, then i'd have never made it over the first wall!" His big, goofy, chipped tooth grin was now at full force. Weiss tried to resist, her mouth bent into a scowl, but she could not. How could she stay mad at her friend, the only one she currently had?_

 _"You dunderhead..." With a smile and a sigh, she gave her friend a hug, as he did his best to return it. This was how much she enjoyed their friendship. No matter what he did, he would never do anything to hurt her. He often spent time trying to cheer her up, making her smile when her father would tear her apart during one of his angry periods. He really was a good-_

 _"Is that Flufferhead, Vahn, gone yet? I apologize, Lady Weiss, but that man is absolutely-" The door opened, and into the room stepped Weiss' butler and caretaker, Klein. The girl froze in shock, turning to him rapidly, as Bran was shoved behind her too late. The boy, however, only stepped to the side, away from her hair's tail._

 _For a moment, the three stood in the room, before Klein smiled a bit and walked over, putting his tray down._

 _"Well, well, I finally have uncovered the reason behind the improved happiness of Miss Schnee! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Klein, Miss Schnee's butler... and you are?"_

 _Bran grinned and walked over, bouncing slightly with each step._

 _"Name is Bran, Bran Spaltung... Sorry for the intruding, but I wanted to see Schnee here... the nice one, not the crappy old goat."_

 _"Oh, believe me, I know exactly what you mean... His study is as cold as his body is full of hot air!"_

 _"Klein!" Weiss covered her mouth, trying to keep from giggling, as Bran grinned even wider. The butler's eyes, she saw, drifted to the missing arms of the boy, before smiling at him._

 _"May I ask what you like to drink, Master Spaltung?"_

 _"Ah... er... I'm fine with water, I guess... never really had a chance for anything else, heh..." Bran's usual chipper attitude was thrown for a loop by the kind ways of Klein. The man chuckled and rubbed his hair, messing up the mohawk of the mullet._

 _"How about i make you both a nice cup of hot chocolate?" Weiss' eyes went wide with joy, having loved it when ever her friend made the drink. Bran, looking at her, only shrugged and smiled._

 _"If Weiss likes it, it's gotta be good!"_

* * *

"Weiss? Weiss? Wei-iss? Remnant to Weiss!"

Shaking awake, Weiss realized that in her daze, Bran had moved in closer. She was able to finally get a full glimpse of how much two years had changed the once skinny, slightly anemic looking boy into a full-fledged, muscular, handsome-

' _NO! BAD IDEAS! Must remain focused on the test today! I must remain strong willed! I am not some little tart who is ruled by her hormones!'_ With a second shake of her head, she blinked and looked into the eyes of the very tall young man above her. However, even as she did, she could not help taking in his outfit.

Dressed in a white sleeveless tunic with a zipper that was currently zipped (Not that it did any good; his shirt was so tight, she could still make out his abs, pecs, and every detail between them), a pair of black jeans that, thankfully, were nowhere near as tight as his shirt. Around his waist, there was a tattered, flowing cloth that seemed to be akin to faulds, except that it was much longer and was nowhere dense enough. His arms were bare and exposed, allowing her to glimpse the fine details of his muscles with ease.

"Bran, I am... I must admit that... well... I am shocked to find you here. I apolog-" was all she was able to get out of her mouth, before Bran's locked around her and gave a huge hug, even picking her off the ground!

"Aw, cut the noble crap, Weiss! We are still friends, aren't we? Besides, you weren't the one to send me off to that stuff, your dad did! You aren't him, you are way better!" His huge grin was back on his face, and his chipped tooth, the lower left front one, was still there.

For a moment, Weiss felt her mind melt into a puddle. She couldn't help it, she liked his new form... purely as a friend, of course! There was no way that she was physically attracted to him! As she attempted to recover, he put her down, which made her stumble a bit.

"Ahem.. Y...yes, of course. Please, excuse me as I go prepare for the... uh... the test." With that, the Schnee walked toward the bathroom rapidly... and immediately realized she had forgotten to grab her bags that had fallen when Bran had picked her up.

Slowly, a hand, tanned dark and strong, slipped into the crack of the bathroom. In the hand, her bag and clothes were held outstretched, far enough from the door for her to reach without being peeked on.

"Think you forgot something, Weiss." Bran's voice echoed, and by the way he spoke, he was respecting her privacy. Humiliated, she reached over and took the bag and clothes.

 _'Oh good lord, I'm making a terrible impression...'_

* * *

 **And that, my friends, ends the second part of this story! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I had writing it! I apologize again for taking so long to write it, but things began to happen so quickly that I had hit a block in writing. Leave a review if you liked it! And also, be sure to thank my editor, The chief 11 , for his help in this story. He was really good in helping me!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_  
 _ **The Test of Beacon**_

Bran straightened out the bandanna on his head, tying it around and over his hair, letting the tail slide down the back. With a grin, the teen checked out his form in the mirror, his half-tooth showing as a bit of a cute, childish thing for his over all look. With a grunt, he wiped the space around the sink slowly, as the bathroom began to fill with other students. One of the guys, a Mistral looking male, had a girl who was animated and happy, giddily jumping around as she brushed her hair and jabbered on. Bran had to admit that she seemed to be extremely excited for their first day of going to kill monsters that would slaughter children without a second thought...

Shaking his head of the those dark thoughts, the muscular male walked out of the bathroom... and almost impacted into the girl from yesterday. Dressed in a tank top and sleep pants with hearts, Ruby looked adorable, and Bran felt his heart go wide with adorable love.

"Aww, you look so cute!" Giving a grin, he looked at Ruby, who gave a giggle and shrugged, as Yang glanced over from her sleeping bag and pillow retrieval. Her face seemed to be conflicted, as if she were worried that he might try something. However, Bran only waved to her sister, a more subdued smile on his face. He knew how she felt, how lots of people felt when they first saw him.

"Thanks. My dad bought these for me when i joined Signal last year... Then I got bumped up two years and-" Suddenly, Ruby covered her mouth, cheeks going dark red. Bran, meanwhile, caught on why she was so embarrassed and gave a chuckle, patting her head.

"Hey, so you got bumped up two years? I never even went to an academy... Actually, I was part of the Atlas Military just before I was 15. When I turned 17, Ozpin found me and asked me if I was interested in becoming a Huntsman. I said yes, and here we are!" With a bit of a grin, he slipped some of his hair out from under his bandana, allowing the strands to fall down to one eye.

"Wow... you were part of the military!? Wait, why did you wanna become a Huntsman?" Ruby frowned and tilted her head, as she stood at the door to the girl's shower room. Her silver eyes seemed to sparkle a bit, as she watched Bran give a chuckle and rub his head, turning to head into the locker rooms.

"...It's to fulfill a promise to someone. I made a promise to always protect her, and this way, I can become the greatest defender, all in her name."

* * *

In the locker room, Weiss prepared her weapon, filling the Dust Component of her Multi Action Dust Rapier, Myrtenaster. With a sigh, she snapped the action in place, before standing to her feet. Her first official interaction with Bran and she panicked. Not the best way, but she knew he still saw her as a friend. Good, then when she established her team, then she would seek him out afterwards-

She froze in mid thought. Slowly, her mind ticked down the list of new students once, then twice. She realized that, if Bran did not find a team, he might not be allowed to join Beacon, and then how could she apologize for what happened all those years ago!? He was her friend, but she had disappointed him. The one friend she had, and she'd lost him because of her-

 **THUD!**

A huge sound made her, as well as the other students, turn to the source... and then go wide eyed and open mouthed with shock.

Bran Spaltung was hefting two hefty looking anchors, each one looking about 7 feet long and very thick, onto his back with only slight strain, as he slid a thick chain through one anchor's chain link, then another chain through another. Wrapping both chains arond his torso, he completed the arsenal with a double bandolier of fist sized cannon balls. With a grin, he patted the chains down, then looked back.

"...What?"

Most of the other students took a step back, then quickly finished their prepping. However, Jaune Arc walked over, looking more than a little shocked. "Dude... What... How... What the hell are those?"

For a moment, Bran looked a bit confused, then back at his two anchors and laughed a bit.

"Ohhh, you mean Meermachen? Yea, I wanted something... unique!" With his goofy grin plastered on his face, he turned back to his locker and pulled out a tri-folded leather hat, humming as he cocked it back on his head.

"Unique!? DUDE, those are anchors! Those are not weapons, those are for ships!"

"Heh... You just watch me in action, my friend." And with those words, Bran stepped out of the locker room, his smile never leaving his face as he did so. Behind him, Weiss, Yang, Ruby, Jaune, and a redhead with a pony tail just stared in shock. Finally, the blonde girl broke the silence.

"Wow... well, I guess he's gonna be the anchor for his team!"

"Yang... please stop."

* * *

Standing on the pressure pad, the new students began to prepare on the launch pads. Jaune and Bran gave each other looks, and the muscled teen gave a grin and thumbs up to his new friend. The poor blonde looked a little worried, but nodded slowly. Ruby and Yang, standing nearby, gave grins and thumbs up as well, before Professors Ozpin and Glynda showed up.

As before, Ozpin gave a so helpful (sarcasm was something Bran was trying to use more of, to help himself with his tendency to speak aloud his thoughts) explanation of what to do in the forest, as well as telling them to head for "the Forest Ruins" and grab some sort of artifact.

Kneeling down, Bran began to adjust his boots, tightening them up and allowing him to ready for the jump. As the students soared off, Jaune asking questions, Bran began to look over the forest, trying to spot clearings. Sadly, his eyes could not catch anything that might lead to a clue. With a huff, he took a pose, as Jaune went sailing off, screaming. And then, his pad fired, and the teen felt himself flying through the air...

* * *

 ** _(Several Hours Later)_**

Yang hummed as she seemed to almost casually walk along, her eyes looking around as she tried to spot Ruby. Beside her, Blake moved silently, the two of them having met after an incident with Ursa. The blonde had a strand of her beautiful hair cut, and that sent her over the edge. It was fine to make fun of her looks, she didn't mind that... but Oum help you if you cut her hair even once.

Her father learned that the hard way when she was younger and he'd tried to help get gum out of her hair.

"Did you hear something?" Blake's cool voice broke into Yang's thoughts, as she glanced over. For a moment, the two girls stood still, listening. At first, they could hear nothing but the usual sounds: Birds chirping, the sound of a squirrel fighting for a nut.

Then it was there: The sound of water splashing. The sound of something splashing in a river, a signal of either friend or foe. The two girls glanced at each other, silently planning out what to do. Taking to the brush, avoiding the sticks to move in, they readied their weapons. Blake, jumping into the trees, glanced down at Yang, who knelt down and crouch-walked forward, hiding herself in the brush. Slowly, they moved in closer, reaching the brush which marked the end of cover. While the trees and brush blocked their view, they only heard more sloshing, which made them think of an animal, possibly a Grimm. With weapons readied, they rushed forward, ready to attack-!

A shirtless, wet skinned Bran, whose weapons were beside him. His sloshing noises were the result of him pouring water over his face, back and chest. Yang felt her knees go weak as she involuntarily drooled at the sight, while Blake rolled her eyes and smacked her belly to wake her up.

"Ooooh yea... that's a sight that is going to be in my memories for a very, very long time..." Yang's voice came out with a low drawl, as she stared at the eye-feast before her. Bran, having heard her, looked over, his bandanna in hand as he washed it in the river.

"Oh, hey Yang! You guys need some water?" His smile never left his face, as he stood up and began to re-tie the bandanna around his head, humming as he did so. Once more, the strands of hair fell down his face, as Blake smacked Yang's belly again to make her speak. The Blonde blinked and shook her head once, then grinned.

"No, I'm feeling really good right now. This is Blake, by the way. We, uh... uh..." Yang couldn't help herself, looking up and down the now fully exposed muscles of the tall, bronze skinned male before her. Rubbing her eyes, Blake sighed and crossed her arms.

"We heard a noise and came to investigate."

With a frown on his face now, Bran grabbed his shirt, dunking it into the water before sliding it back on. Zipping up, he though about it for a moment, then seemed to realize what they meant.

"Ohhhh, you thought... haha, sorry about that! No, not a Grimm, just me! I've been trying to find a good partner, but uh... haven't seen anyone really." With a smile, he once more put his Anchors, chains, and cannon-ball bandolier back on. Meanwhile, Yang gave a small pout, before shrugging and walking over to him.

"Soooo... What did you and Ruby talk about, eh?" The look on her face was ... cat-like would have been a good description, as she grinned and looked in his eyes. Bran, not aware of what else to say, shrugged and explained that he talked with her for a moment about how she looked cute in her pajamas, and how that he knew how she felt.

Yang, worried about him being... one of THOSE people, was shocked by how nice he had been. As he started to walk off, she wanted to know more about him, so she fell into step with him. Blake, while not as curious, was partnered with Yang, and so she followed after.

As they walked, Bran and Yang talked, or rather, Yang talked and Bran asked questions about Patch and her life. The blonde was actually rather happy to meet a guy who wasn't just interested in her chest, for once. He paid attention to her when she talked, and when she reached a point that made her sad, he would change the topic to something else. He never let them get to a stale point, which Yang found really cool.

Suddenly, Bran froze in step and blinked.

"Hey, isn't that... Isn't that the forest Ruins we were supposed to find?"

Sure enough, the trio had managed to find the ruins. Walking ahead of them, Bran began to check out the arifacts... and blinked, looking a bit confused.

"Chess pieces? I was kind of expecting... I dunno, maybe some kind of rune covered sword, or a... uh... glowing... thing." With a frown, he checked over the pieces, noting that some were already gone.

"Huh... I guess so... Hey, come on, Big Guy! It could be worse. You could be stuck here by yourself! Instead, you got two hot girls to hang out with you! In fact, you might find your partner if you wait here, you just gotta... Yang in there!" Her pun was terrible, but Yang was amazed that Bran began laughing, holding his sides as he bent over.

"Tha... that was a good joke!" Standing up straight, he grinned at her, showing off the chipped tooth he had. Yang, a bit shocked by his kindness, laughed a bit and punched him in the shoulder. To his credit, he didn't even flinch or rub his shoulder, instead just leaned on a wall and sighed, humming a song to himself. However, they didn't have to wait long until they heard a scream.

"That girl sounds like she's in trouble!" Yang had turned to the sound, her eyes a bit wide. Her mind flashed to the thoughts of Ruby being in trouble. However...

"Heads uuuuuppp!" A second yell filled the air, as a flash of red was racing to the ground. Yang immediately prepped to catch her sister, as Bran moved to support her. As the girl came close to the ground, however, Jaune slammed into her from the side and they both crashed into a tree.

'Whoa... didn't see that one coming,' Bran thought to himself, as he walked over to the tree and smiled. "Need some help getting down you two?"

Ruby looked down at the source of the voice, before she grinned and jumped down, as Jaune looked a bit worried. Bran, meanwhile, caught the girl with ease and put her down with a kneel.

"At your service, my lady," Bran stated, using an overly proper way of speaking, which made Yang giggle and Ruby snort a bit and laugh, being lowered to the ground and standing on her own two feet.

"Oh, thank you, kind knight. How ever shall I reward you?"

"Well, I am rewarded by your kind-"

"YEEEEHAWWW!" The five people turned over and saw as a huge Ursa... was being ridden by a red headed girl, who was laughing her head off. On the back, clinging for dear life, was a green clad boy with fear plastered on his face. Suddenly, the Ursa fell over, dead as a doorknob.

"Awww, it's broken..." The girl slipped off its head and looked over the body, as the boy panted and leaned on its side.

"Nora... please... Don't ever do that again."

"She's already bounced over here!" Bran pointed to the girl, who was checking out a Rook piece. Behind him, Blake held the knight piece, passing it to Yang.

"Oooh... I'm queen of the Castle, I'm queen of the castle~!"

"NORA!"

"Hehe... Coming Ren!" With a giggle, having balanced the rook on her head, the red head, Nora, walked over to the boy, Ren. Bran rubbed his hair, as Blake stepped between him and Yang.

"Did that girl just appear riding on an Ursa?"

"I..."

Suddenly, a screech filled the air, as a second red head, who wore armor and had a spear and shield, appeared with a Death stalker behind her. The large claws clacked and snapped the air, as Jaune gave a yelp and looked at her.

"PYRRHA! Hold on, I'll come get you! Argh... stupid branch!" Struggling, the blonde boy tried to pull his hoodie free of a snagging branch, but was failing. Ruby, meanwhile, was glancing around witha confused look.

"Wait a second... where's Weiss!?"

Immediately, Bran's senses were on full alert as he looked at her.

"What do you mean, where's Weiss? Why would you be so-"

"ARGH! Will everyone just cool it for five seconds before something crazy happens?!" Yang huffed and puffed, as Nora, Ren, and the others watched her. Suddenly, Ruby hit her sister's arm softly and pointed up into the sky.

And there, hanging onto the talon of a GIANT NEVERMORE, was Weiss, looking terrified.

And the color drained from Bran's face, as his left eye twitched once.

"I told her to jump!"

"She's gonna fall..."

"She'll be fine!"

"She's falling."

The others, who had been watching calmly, watched Weiss fell from the talon. However, there was one who did watch so calmly.

Bran pulled off one of the anchors from his back quickly, before throwing it up to the top of one tree. Pulling with his effort, he raced up the tree, then turned to the end of the branch. Racing forward, he jumped off the edge, and caught Weiss mid-fall.

"Huff, puff... Weiss, are you alright!?" Bran's look of worry was shocking to the Schnee, who could only blink and give a slow nod, before they landed on the ground. His legs took the impact with ease, before he carried her over to Ruby and the others, his color slowly returning.

"Ok... that was... more than a little stup-ARGH!" Bran fell forward as Pyrrha slammed into his back, causing them both to grunt in a bit of pain.

"Great, gang's all here. Now we can die together!"

Ruby, however, only armed her scythe and gave a wicked smile, before racing off toward the Deathstalker. Bran had a few thoughts that he would have shared, had he not been spitting out some grass and dirt.

"Ruby, wait! Stop!" Yang's voice echoed with worry and fear, as she clenched her fist tightly. Meanwhile, Ruby fired a shot and raced forward to attack the Deathstalker! ...who only swatted her with its claw. Standing to her feet, she looked a bit hurt, but only tried to shake it off.

"D...Don't worry! I can handle this! Totally fine!" However, the moment she turned, she saw the creature before her, ready to cut her apart. With a squeak, she turned and ran, before reverting her scythe back to normal. As she ran, she looked scared, worried.

"RUBY!" Yang immediately raced forward, as the others tried to stop her, save one. The Blonde raced in, trying to save her little sister. Beside her, casting a huge shadow, Bran ran at her side, grabbing hold of one Anchor in hand.

"Yang, you get Ruby, and I'll distract it! Don't worry about me, just get the hell out of- SHIT!" Suddenly, ballista-style feathers raced down from the sky, and Bran barely had enough time to pull them both away safely. Ruby had been pinned by one, her cloak holding her down. The girl tried to get free, as Yang gasped and tried to find a way to help her. Behind the trapped girl, the death stalker raised it's stinger, ready to impale.

"RUBY! NO!" Yang's eyes filled with tears, as her gaze was locked onto her sister. A white blur was beside her, trying to help... when they both saw a shadow appear before Ruby as the stinger descended.

CRASH!

"...You ok, Red?" Ruby's eyes had shut when she felt death approach, but now they slowly opened. The first thing she realized was that darkness had blocked off the sun that had been on her. The second thing she noticed was that it came from a very large, wide figure...

"Bran!? How did... YOUR HAND!"

Bran's hand had the stinger shoved through the palm, but he didn't even flinch. What was more, he even looked at her and gave a grin.

"Actually, Ruby..it's not that bad... After all, when do robotic limbs bleed?" His eyes directed her to the "wound", which did not even leave a drop of blood. Instead, it sparked a bit, then flexed tighter. The Deathstalker gave a hiss, but Bran's eyes only narrowed, as his once nice smile was replaced... with a hateful, angry look.

"You... need to **SHUT THE FUCK UP**!" Pulling his fist back, Bran punched the beast in the face with all his might. The creature, instead of taking it on, gave a painful roar and stepped back, trying to pull it's stinger free. Letting it go, Bran popped his shoulders and turned to Ruby.

"How... how did you do that...? My bullets..."

"My Semblance is Armorment. I can turn my Aura into the strongest form of hardening around my body. The greatest shield... or the most powerful hammer, or in the case of my tail, sword."

"T...tail...?"

Slowly, Bran slid the zipper down off his vest once more, before something stirred on his waist. Pulling free, he showed them exactly what he meant:

12 feet long, thick as several tree branches, and scaly, thudding on the ground as it swayed back and forth, Bran's tail was like a very large Komodo Dragon's tail.

Bran was a Faunus.

Swinging his tail back, Bran cut the feather just above her cloak, then picked the girl up to her feet.

"Get the artifact, and lead everyone out of here. Go! I said I would distract it, and I will. GO!" With that, Bran took hold of his Anchors, ready to die. However, Ruby grabbed his arm and pulled him with her.

"No way, Bran! We are friends, and I won't let my friend die! I still owe you for saving me! Now come on!" After getting close to the duo of Yang and Weiss, Schnee looked at Ruby and frowned. Immediately, she set on her, calling her childish and annoying... and then said that she could be strict as well. As they talked, Bran smiled and looked at Yang... who immediately gave him a tight, bone crushing (for normal people) hug.

"You saved my sister... Thank you, Bran...!"

"Uh... You are welcome... Yang..." Slowly, he patted her head and glanced over at Weiss. The girl looked at him, then at his tail. He gave her a grin, but she looked... conflicted. Slowly, Bran realized what it meant and felt his smile grow sad. However, as they ran back to the others, Yang acting like a mother hen over Ruby, the now exposed Faunus put on a mask of fake happiness.

Ruby and Jaune quickly grabbed their own artifacts, before they heard the screech of the Nevermore and the Deathstalker.

"Uh, guys? I think Tweety is back in action, and the other one looks a little pissed!" Bran looked at the others, hand on his weapon as he prepared. Across from them, the Deathstalker was clacking its claws, glaring at Bran especially. Meanwhile, the Nevermore screeched and flew toward the group.

"There's no point in fighting these things. We just need to head to the cliffs!"

"Run and live... that's an idea I can get behind!"

Bran nodded with the group, and soon, the nine were off, as above, the Nevermore circled back, cawing angrily. On the ground, the Deathstalker hissed and raced forward faster. Bran felt... more than a little awed by the fact that most of them weren't even bothered by his tail. He had to admit, it felt... nice.

* * *

At the ruins, the group were soon to realize that the Grimm were trying to trap them. Nora, using her grenade launcher, distracted the Nevermore. The Deathstalker hissed and seemed extremely angry, as Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss raced toward the tower. The other five stood near the bridge, attacking the Nevermore, save for Bran. He was distracted with the Deathstalker itself.

"You gotta be kidding me... Didn't I knock a little sense into you?" Pulling his weapons into his arms, he jumped to the side, trying to distract the beast. However, it only clacked its pincers and forced him back, preventing him from doing much. With a growl, he felt his blood begin to grow hot, his eyes seemed to focus.

"Damn it, just leave my friends ALONE!" His tail slammed into the ground, as he raced forward and batted the claws back. The stinger, swinging down, barely missed him, as he hooked the arms of his anchors into the segment of the beast, right before the creature's body. The Grimm, in response, strained to break free. However, Bran pulled with all his might.

"Just... die... damn it...!" Trying to pull it away, his feet kicking dirt, Bran felt his arms working at full power. However, the creature only pulled him forward and sent him flying under it's body... right under it's belly.

"Jack pot!" With a grin, he felt his Semblance kick in, before punching into the creature's belly hard. However, instead of being able to push it off, the creature roared and attempted to sit on him. Immediately, Bran knew he couldn't withstand it for long. Struggling to get free, he felt his aura rapidly draining from the constant pressure. Clawing his way free, he felt his limit growing closer... and then suddenly, the beast was shoved back by a blast.

"You alright!?" Looking up, Bran saw that he was saved by none other than Nora, who helped him to his feet.

"Yea, Yea, fine... I don't know what else to do... It won't leave... unless..." With a bit of his lip, Bran stepped back, trying to pull his Anchors free. However, the Grimm slammed it's feet down on the chain, preventing him. Straining, his rage was getting bigger, and he felt his teeth gritting harder.

"Damn it, you little... LET GO!" With a full tug, he pulled his Anchors free.. and ripped off the legs of the Grimm. Screeching as it fell over, the Deathstalker was... for a lack of better word, disarmed, save for its tail. Waving back and forth like a powerful mace, Bran pulled his anchor back, as Nora prepared to help. Soon, Ren was there as well, and sure enough, Jaune and Pyrrha.

"What's the plan, Bran?"

"Don't ask me, i'm not good at plans... all I know right now is, I need to help the others." With that, he turned and raced off, as the others nodded and set to work stopping the creature's tail.

* * *

Ruby and the others fired as much as they could, attacking the circling Nevermore. The beast, in return, fired all the feathers that it could at them, smashing into the tower. It shook with the force, but the four were able to get to a lower place. As they reached to the lowest point, Bran came to their side.

"Bran, you ok?" Ruby looked at him with worry, but he only grinned and shook his head. Weiss, meanwhile, gave him a sad look that he didn't even notice.

"I was not gonna let some ugly bug kill me so easily! He tried to sit on me, and now he's missing half his legs." Ruby laughed a bit and shook her head, before Blake shook her head. Yang, meanwhile, glanced out an opening.

"That thing is still out there, you guys... So how are we going to get it?"

Ruby, looking over the ruins, suddenly seemed to get an idea. Directing the girls to take their stances, Weiss seemed to catch on, and she moved to help her partner. However, the Nevermore was not staying still long enough for them to get a good aim... until Bran snapped one of his anchors in his arm. With loud snapping and cracking, the massive weapon slowly began to open and fold back.

The middle of the anchor opened wide, exposing a very large cannon hole, as the branching "arms" of the anchor slid back, then folded halfway. When they finished, the arms then spun around and faced the same direction as the cannon's opening. Loading a cannon ball through the back end, Bran took aim and grinned.

"Avast this, asshole!"

KA-BOOM! The cannon fired the fist-sized ball into the bird, who screeched and fell against the cliff. Weiss, using her Glyphs, froze the bird's tail and trapped it, before using a second glyph for Ruby. The two of them seemed to talk for a moment, but Bran was more focused on loading a second cannonball into his cannon.

Soon enough, the red cloaked girl shot forward, her scythe cutting into the Grimm's neck. As she raced upward, aided by the glyphs of the now exhausted Weiss. As she raced upwards, Bran gave a smile. As her scythe cut the beast's head off, Bran had to admit:

 _'...She's one hell of a warrior.'_

* * *

At the initiation process, Bran, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang stood at attention, watching as Ozpin announced all five to the stage. Bran, having been a little shocked, stood beside Ruby, as did her sister.

"Four of you were able to retrieve the white knight chess pieces. However, it was only through the bravery of the fifth one that all survived. Thus, it is with my greatest joy to announce that you five shall form Team RWBBY, led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin's face never faultered in its look of neutrality, but all five sensed some pride from the white haired man.

Walking off of the stage, Bran and Yang high fived each other and laughed.

"We passed! We are on the same team! This is the best day ever!"

"Hah! It was a lot of fun!" With his grin on his face, Bran walked with the team, as they set off to their new room. Down the halls, they saw the new students talking animatedly, entering their teams' rooms. RWBBY and JNPR (Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren) soon found out they were across from each other, which led to Jaune and Bran looking at each other and grinning.

"If you get girl troubles, dude, I'll just come over and help you out... I am the master of hooking two people up."

Jaune laughed and shook his head, as the two teams stepped into their rooms to set their stuff down... and Bran realized that there was only four beds. The girls blinked and glanced at each other. For a moment, they seemed to be thinking about who would share a bed with the only guy, before he chuckled a bit. Taking an extra pair of sheets, curtains, and a pillow, Bran set up a small hammock in the corner, before hanging up a privacy spot for himself.

"Hey, Bran, what up with the curtain?" Yang frowned as he finished the last bit of hanging it up, before sliding his bag under the hammock.

"Oh, I like to sleep naked. It helps with my tail, plus I get too hot in the night wearing too much... I need to absorb the cold, or else I'm too energized all night," he responded, humming as he finished the last bit of hanging up. He never saw the four girls go dark red and stare at him. Yang, her nose bleeding, had a grin on her face that would make the Cheshire Cat jealous. Ruby, on the other hand, covered her face and shook her head. Blake was able to keep herself contained, but poor Weiss was shocked by all the new revelations.

Stepping back, Bran smiled and nodded, happy with his sleeping arrangements. With a huff, he popped his shoulder and grunted.

"I think I'm gonna go outside for a while... you guys go ahead and shower, alright?" With his smile still on his face, he walked out of the room, leaving the others to finally breathe and blush freely, save for Weiss. Her frown never left her face, as she slipped out of the room quietly.

Down the hall, Bran walked, moving up the steps of the dorm to the top floor. Weiss, following behind, saw him go out a door to the outside. Watching him, she saw as he sat on the ledge and sighed, his tail sliding down to rest beside him.

"What did you expect, Bran... She is a Schnee. Doesn't matter how long you have been friends, she is a freaking royal girl and you are an animal," he said softly to himself. Pulling one leg to his chest, he gave a sigh. "But still, you made a promise. Best to prep yourself up for life! You are in Beacon now, and you are part of the best team ever! Got friends to protect!"

"Bran?" Weiss stepped over to him, as the teen flinched and stood up quickly.

"Weiss. Hey, hope I didn't upset you. I just came out here to think. Mostly about things that... bug me a bit." Giving a false smile, he stood up slowly, dusting his pants off.

"Bran, can we t-"

"You know, I am feeling a bit hungry. I think I'll just go to dinner, go for a walk..." His smile was never missing as he slipped past her. Weiss frowned a bit, feeling a bit cruel for how she reacted. Bran was a good friend, and she'd gotten shocked over him being a Faunus. He was a nice guy, and she'd hurt him, betrayed his trust.

Slowly, Weiss felt her gaze lower. She wasn't a good friend, and she needed to work for Bran's friendship. She would, because a Schnee can do anything. And she was going to be the best she could be.

* * *

 **Not my best chapter, but you guys deserved to have a big chapter... Plus, I wanted to get past the block that had me held down for over 4 months. So, as before, review and follow if you like this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**  
 **As If We Could Dream While We Are Awake**

The first to awaken in the team of RWBBY slid from his hammock with a yawn. Scratching his backside as he did so, Bran was about to step out of the curtain when he remembered that this was not the barracks. He could no longer walk naked to the shower without a single worry in the world. He didn't have the luxury of talking to the other "soldiers" without caring about anything, not even the barriers of being a Faunus. They might have been different (two of the students, not including himself, were Faunus, while the room held about six people) but they had all gotten close with the time they spent in the academy. It was how life went when you trained to no end together.

With a sigh, he knelt down and slipped a pair of boxers onto himself. His tail, flicking over the elastic waistband, picked up the sleeveless shirt as he pulled on his pants. Huffing with effort as he jumped up, the large pair of leg coverings were pulled up to his waist in one move. The shirt was easier, but because he left his tail hanging out, he knew he wouldn't be able to zip it up. With a resigned sigh, the teen stepped out of the curtain of his side.

In their beds, the girls slumbered peacefully. However, they did not all sleep silently. Blake, dressed in a yukata and her bow, was completely silent as she slept curled into herself. Weiss, sleeping just as quiet, appeared like a usual princess, her unbunned hair almost like a white blanket unto itself. Ruby, their enigmatic leader, was sleeping... with her butt hiked into the air, her face planted into the pillow. A drooling smile on her face hinted at what she dreamed, as she moaned for cookies.

With a chuckle, Bran walked over and gently slipped her over onto her back. The girl never took notice, but her drooling smile seemed to grow bigger as he tucked her in. Nearby, Yang was... spread out, and her blanket was draped on the floor.

 _'Those two are so strange... but it's cute in it's own way,'_ Bran thought to himself, as he picked up the blonde's leg and tucked it under the blanket... when suddenly her arms swung up and clung to his neck, pulling him into her belly.

"Hehe... stop tickling me, Zwei... Ask Dad to take you outside..." Yang spoke sleepily, before snoring away. Tugging his head slowly, Bran discovered that she had him good. Her leg, which HAD been tucked in, now rested... right under his package. If she woke too quickly, she would kick and he would ache badly. Knowing her power, he might never have children. This would take stealth and luck.

Slowly, his tail slipped up to her arms, which began to lax a bit, before gently pulling one up ever so slowly. The girl murmured in her sleep, but did not wake. Laying her arm aside, Bran then gently tugged his head away from her-

Oh... Oh dear. His eyes locked onto her spats. Her spats, where _"the golden gates of heaven"_ lay. Darkness colored his cheeks as he fought back a desire to gulp, for fear the very sound of that would awaken her. Lifting his head from her hand finally, he stood up straight and tried to move back silently.

"Mmmm..." Turning in her sleep, Yang's leg came dangerously close to his crotch, but he thanked whatever gods there were for his luck. Stepping back slowly, Bran made his way to the bathroom, closed the door and slid down a wall, his blush still roasting his face.

"...I need to pick my battles much more carefully..."

* * *

After a bathroom break and a very cold shower that nearly had the boy screaming, Bran walked out of the bathroom and toward the mess hall. As he did, he noticed how none of the other students were waking up very early. With a chuckle, he remembered once more that it was Beacon, not the Atlas Academy. He didn't have to wake up at 5am anymore... even if it had been ingrained into him for two years. However, he forgot how loudly his footfalls could be, as each of his steps were thudding on the carpet. Muffled, they could still be loud if he walked on a creaking plank.

Quickly making his way down the stairs, his mind drifted off into a direction, as he followed his nose toward the smell of cooking food. Memories of the days when he and Weiss would meet in her room, where he would climb the ladder she threw down for him and he would climb using his feet and teeth, and then they would talk. Sometimes, she would sing for him, and he would use his feet to play the piano for her. It took time for him to learn, but when he finally had the skill after months of trying, they performed music. He loved to hear her sing... it was what haunted his dreams and made him happy.

Stepping outside, Bran shivered a bit from the breeze but walked on. Glancing at his hole-punched hand, he mused about repairing his hand. Unwrapping the cloth that he used for it, he flexed his fingers slowly, staring out the hole. With a sigh, he knew he would have to take care of it. So, with a glance forward, he took a step forward.

Only to stop when he heard a whimper.

Glancing around, he slowly tracked the source to a basket by the Statue of the Hunters. Sitting in front of it, the basket held a note and something wrapped in cloth. Kneeling down, Bran picked up the note, which was addressed to, " _You who finds her._ " Frowning a bit more, he heard a whimper again. Slowly, Bran unwrapped the blankets... and felt his jaw drop.

Inside the basket, a baby with dark colored hair was laying inside, wrapped in the blankets to keep the child warm. However, there were only a pair of pacifiers and two baby bottles, of which the latter were placed on the back. Staring at the baby, Bran felt... felt his heart growing heavy. To be abandoned or forced to leave, both were heart breaking, but then she began to slowly open her eyes. Gently, the baby reached out for something, and without a second thought, Bran slid his tail ever so slowly to them.

His heart was breaking into millions of pieces. The little one began to giggle and coo, grabbing his tail with curious hands. Her eyes full of hope and joy. It took all of Bran's will power not to cry. However, it took only a second to think, before Bran gently picked up the basket in his arms.

"...Come on... I'll... I will get you something to eat, my dear. After that... I... I will take care of you."

* * *

Yang, Blake, Ruby, and Weiss dressed as they had the day before, but Weiss brushed her hair for several more minutes than the others, attempting to clear her hair completely. Yang, who had the same love for her hair, was using a special brush to finish up the attention she needed. Blake and Ruby were forced to sit and wait, the former looking impatient.

"Come on, guys, Bran is waiting for us, I'm sure! He's probably sitting in the mess hall, gulping down his third cup of that... coffee... Bleh..." Ruby stuck her tongue out in disgust, as Yang snorted a bit, shaking her head. Weiss rolled her eyes at the childishness of her leader, before she finished brushing her hair.

"Fine, I have finished. You may stop your pacing, Ruby." With that, the Schnee stood up, as her leader gave a huge grin and bounced on her feet. Yang and Blake, having finished as well with their wishes, stood as well. The blonde gave a glance over to the hammock that her new teammate had, before she followed the others.

"So, Ice Queen, why did you come back so sad, eh?" On her face, the girl gave a huge grin, while Weiss glared a bit in return. The truth was, the girl came back with thoughts of what she could say to her old friend, to show that she didn't mean to judge him so quickly. Yet, her thoughts continued to return to how she had been so scared by the revelation that Bran had a tail.

"I was not sad. I merely was thinking of something."

"Oh really? And would that something be our good friend Bran? Wait, wait, lemme guess, you were thinking of how he looks when he takes a bath? Well, i'd say that he looks... like a Raisin Bran!"

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake palmed their faces at the terrible pun. For a while, the group walked on, before JNPR joined them. Jaune glanced around and frowned, as Pyrrha smiled at his side.

"Hey, has anyone else seen Bran? I was gonna ask him some questions about the Atlas Military. He said he would tell me more if we both passed initiation."

"He would? Huh... you know, I'm curious myself about that place. Ruby told me that he looked a bit happy when they talked about it. Maybe he had a girlfriend there?" Yang rubbed her chin and thought to herself, but out of the corner of her eye, she looked at Weiss, trying to spot any changes. On that end, she was not disappointed, as Weiss clenched her fists and walked more, but not in an angry way. In fact, she seemed like she was focused on something.

Outside, the morning sun warmed the air, and made Yang stretch and smile. Off near the mess hall, students seemed to be rushing over, as if there was something going on.

"Well, I think we know where Bran is. Jeez, these people act like they've never seen an giant sized man whose got the tenderness of a kitten before." Yang once more walked on, with her younger sister leading the two groups. Pyrrha, ever kind and sweet, gave a good nature giggle. Nora skipped beside Ren, one hand swinging as she thought about what Yang said. Ruby, giving a shake of her head, sighed.

"Yang, I doubt they have... You don't meet someone like him out walking the street. It's more likely you'd see him in an anime or a fairy tale or book or something..." The red-hooded girl and her friends soon found themselves at the door, before they gently pushed their way into the mess hall. What greeted them was the reason for the people rushing over.

Sitting at a table, humming softly as he rocked them, was Bran, their teammate/friend, rocking a small baby in his arms. Several girls were already around him, unable to hold back their affectionate looks of adoration over such a display. Using his tail, Bran tickled the baby's chin, who cooed and giggled. The act caused the entire room to feel much much more light hearted. Slowly, the two teams came over, as Bran had his "fans" move away.

"Found her outside when I went to get breakfast... She was cold and needed a change of diapers, and... well, the staff ladies were really nice in helping me procure the needed diapering." With a smile, Bran leaned in and kissed their foreheads. As the two fell asleep, the male Faunus slid them back into their basket and rocked it slowly, side to side.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were looking on with hearts in their eyes, over the cute baby that had giggled and cooed. Blake, looking a bit uncomfortable, still could not help a smile crossing over her face over the situation. Nora sighed and muttered about having her own babies, which made Ren almost fall off the bench in shock. Pyrrha was the one to be actually helpful.

"Bran, if you like, I could see if there is someone out there who would be willing to adopt her... I am sure you-"

"What are you talking about? I'm going to raise them..."

That threw Weiss and the others for a loop. The first to recover, however, was Pyrrha.

"But Bran, she is a baby... why would you want to raise kids when you haven't even finished your training?" The girl frowned at her friend, who smiled and looked at the sleeping girl.

"...Because she wasn't abandoned, she lost her mom. She wrote a letter saying how the White Fang wouldn't let her leave. They would have killed the girl... so she had to leave her behind. But I'm here now, and I won't let anyone hurt the baby. That's what it means to be a father, I guess... And if need be, that's who I will be. Guess I will have to balance out schoolwork and raising kids! Uh... Ruby, if she cries, I can take care of th-"

"Don't even worry about it Bran! I can help you too. She will need more than one person looking after her," she replied. With a giggle, she stood on the bench and leaned over his shoulder, watching the little children slumber sweetly. Weiss, with her usual air of formal calmness, stood up and straightened out her skirt.

"Well, I do suggest we get something to eat. Miss Goodwitch will not be pleased when she hears the sounds of stomachs growling because you all stayed behind to fawn over little babies," she stated, and walked off to get breakfast. Slowly, the others began to venture off, leaving Bran to sip his coffee and watch his little girl happily. The students soon went back to watching him, as he chuckled softly to himself.

"She's still the stickler for time, just as she was before..."

* * *

 _"Bran, I am going to be late for my studies! Come on, let's go back!" The young, 13 year old Schnee huffed as she climbed up the steps beside her friend. The two had been walking for what felt like hours, with the girl completely exhausted after the first hundred steps. However, Bran would only keep going on, and she would follow. As much as she disliked the idea of hiking outside, he'd insisted she come with him._

 _"It's going to be fine, Weiss. Just a couple more steps!"_

 _"You said that over half an hour ago!"_

 _Laughing, Bran walked on, his legs pumping with effort. Each step was closer and closer, and before long, the two of them reached the top of the steps. Around them, small tables and other places were set for people to sit. Weiss, confused, walked beside Bran, trying to understand what he was up to._

 _"Ok, I'll bite... what are we doing here?"_

 _"Sit on the edge with me."_

 _Slowly the two of them sat down in front of the fence over looking the kingdom of Atlas. For a while, Weiss was unsure of what they were looking at... and then she noticed how much the buildings sparkled. Atlas' homes were always painted white or snow colored, making them blend in with the snow. And, as she soon discovered, the color of the town, mixed with the blue sky, made the whole town sparkle like a sea of white. The decorative skyscrapers, made of a clear glass, were like ice towers._

 _For once, Weiss could see the town for how beautiful it looked. The sun made the towers glisten with beauty, and the sky was like an ocean. It looked as if she were living in a city in the sky._

 _"I...I never realized that our kingdom..." Weiss stared, before turning to Bran and smiling. "You wanted me to realize it, didn't you? I never had a chance to see how the city looked from a distance, and you wanted me to see it."_

 _"Sometimes you spend so much time in one place, you forget how everything can be perfectly beautiful..." Standing up, Bran leaned over the edge, a soft and cute smile on his young face. "It makes you wonder, you know. How it feels to fly. But I come up here, and it feels like... as if we could fly while we stand in place, and as if we could dream while we are awake..."_

 _Weiss watched the city for a while, before standing up and putting her arms over Bran's neck, before climbing onto his back._

 _"Well, Mr Flying Dreamer, you are going to carry me down those stairs and rush me to my studies. I don't want to be late, you understand?"_

 _With a chuckle, Bran nodded at her, then took off down the stairs, as the young Schnee smiled to herself, ready and invigorated for the new lessons she would have._

* * *

 **Alright then! Chapter four is down, and ready for you all to consume! Remember to leave a review if you like this story, and tell me how you felt about it! As always, I will see you all in the next chapter...**

 **Bye bye!**


End file.
